1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board module, display module and mobile terminal incorporating the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for maximizing a ground area of a circuit board, display module or the like vulnerable to static electricity.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an apparatus for mobile communication is a mobile terminal, such as a mobile phone, a PDA and the like. The mobile terminal, which is portable, enables a user to exchange various kinds of information such as pictures, voices, characters and the like with a correspondent user via wireless communications or receive various services by accessing a prescribed server. Mobile terminals, and more particularly, mobile phones have evolved from a bar type to a flip type, a folder type, and a slide type.
Recently, a large-scale liquid crystal display (LCD) window is provided to a mobile terminal to enjoy various multimedia functions as well as a simple voice communication. To meet the consumers' demands for slim, light, portable and convenient terminal, the technology for reducing the slimness of mobile terminals has becomes a core technology in the mobile communication field.
However, since the slimness in mobile terminal puts limitation on sizes of parts loaded in the mobile terminal for mobile communication, static electricity, which is generated within the mobile terminal or introduced from outside, degrades internal parts of the mobile terminal. Moreover, since the internal parts should be reduced in thickness due to the slimness of the mobile terminal, mechanical rigidity becomes considerably vulnerable.
In particular, a LCD or the like is very vulnerable to static electricity. Since a user typically views the LCD to use the mobile terminal, if the LCD is affected by the static electricity, the user will see image distortion or the like. Therefore, it is important to minimize the static electricity influence on the LCD in a manner of maximizing a ground area of the LCD. Yet, it is difficult to secure a sufficient ground area due to the slimness of the apparatus.
In addition, since the mechanical rigidity of the LCD is very poor, it is highly probable that the LCD may be transformed or bent by an external impact or the like. So, to solve theses problems, rigidity of parts including a circuitry supporting substrate within a limited internal space of the apparatus needs to be reinforced and a ground space within a narrow internal space of the apparatus needs to be maximized, simultaneously.